Polymers having piezoelectric effect such as polyvinylidene fluoride (PVDF) are important for many areas in industry such as electret microphones, hydrophones, vibration sensing and damping, tactile sensors for robotics, etc. However, PVDF has to be specially treated so as to form the beta crystalline phase which exhibits the piezoelectric effect. Hence, there have been some efforts made in the past to synthesize polyvinylidene fluoride in beta crystalline phase. Some reports are available in literature (H. S. Nalwa, Ferroelectric Polymers, Marcel Dekker, N.Y, 1995 , ch. 3 ) which indicate that under certain conditions of high orientation/stretching and high voltage electric field treatment at elevated temperatures (>80° C.) the polyvinylidene fluoride based polymers have predominantly beta phase. These cause many difficulties in processing techniques: the requirements of very high electric fields (>106 V/ m ) which can cause hazards of electric shocks, the films should have very little defects and high dielectric breakdown strength so that these do not puncture during electric poling and also mechanically the films should withstand stretching operation. Further, such films cannot be easily integrated with electronic devices or circuits. In order to overcome these drawbacks, an alternative process for preparation of beta crystalline polyvinylidene fluoride is necessary. However, there is no prior art for the preparation of beta crystalline phase of polyvinylidene fluoride at low electric field or without mechanical stretching or semi-conducting film containing the same.